The Yami Convention
by Rhap-chan-Tat-chan
Summary: ((REFORMATTED)) What would happen if all the yamis of the world got together and had a convention? And what if Yami Yugi met Yami Kikai? Well... insanity...
1. A Yami Convention?

The Yami Convention  
_by Rhapsody and SkyPirateTat_

"Gather 'round, children, and you shall hear  
Of the ancient ride of Paul Revere---"

"Psst..... Yugi. Yugi Mutou."

"Gather 'round children and you shall hear  
Of the ancient ride of Yugi Mutou---"

"Not a ride. A convention. A yami convention......"

"Gather round children and you shall hear  
Of the yami convention of Yugi Mutou-"

"Oh, forget it. Start the story…"

* * *

**1.1: A YAMI CONVENTION?** (by Rhapsody)

Yugi Mutou was an almost normal teenager. He liked to play Duel Monsters and hang out with his friends. However, here's the part where he wasn't normal-one of his friends lived in a pyramid around his neck...... His Yami, his dark half, who was once a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt. Because of this he was trying to help Yugi with his history report.

/You have to include Duel Monsters. It was a huge part of Egyptian history.... What's this?/

Yami's spirit was sitting on Yugi's bed examining his calculator.

"Er, a modern-day abacus... Don't push the buttons!"

Yami wasn't listening and as Yugi watched in dismay he managed to crash the simple machine, even though he had no actual physical form.

/I think it's broken. An abacus is much more durable, you know. /

Yugi sweatdropped. "Well, there aren't many around any more. And I can't put Duel Monsters in my report, it hasn't been proven yet that it was around that long ago."

Yami looked surprised. /That matters?/

Yugi nodded patiently. Yami shrugged.

/Well, I guess I can't help you then. Good luck!/

And with that he disappeared back into his puzzle. Yugi banged his head on the desk, then picked up his pencil, planning to bluff his way through the assignment. But conveniently there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Yugi!" Anzu said as she opened it; she, Ryou, Joun, and Honda crowded into Yugi's small bedroom.

"Ouch!" Joun proclaimed suddenly and rubbed the back of his head. "Honda, your hair poked me."

Honda shrugged. "Sorry, man."

Joun half-turned to accept his apology and was poked in the eye this time.

"Er…" Yugi said, "why don't we move into the living room?"

"That way friends won't have to hurt friends," Anzu beamed.

"Yeah, whatever…" Joun muttered and they all filed out of Yugi's room to the other.

"So, why have you guys come over?" Yugi asked curiously when they all were settled.

"We need a reason to visit our closest li'l buddy?" Joun replied, grinning.

"Well, I guess not…"

"We have one anyway!" Ryou said happily, pulling a large bright piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to the small boy.

**JAPAN YAMI CONVENTION**

In touch with both your light and your dark sides? Then come on down to the Japanese Islands Yami convention. Share your memories of ancient times, complain about your light side, and compare Millennium Items!!! All yamis and their lights welcome!

_Guest of Honor: Yami Kikai_

/This looks interesting,/ Yami commented inside of Yugi's head.

/A yami convention? /

/Used to be quite common in Egypt, where the Items were made. /

/You're kidding, right?/

/Not at all. I was guest of honor, usually./

/Who is this Kikai?/

/I've no idea./

"Hey, anyone know who Kikai is?" Yugi asked aloud.

Anzu, Joun, and Honda shrugged dissent but Ryou smiled and said, "It's my cousin Kikai Bakura!"

"You have a cousin with a yami?"

"Yep," Ryou grinned.

"How unbelievably coincidental…"

"No, this is unbelievably coincidental," a female voice corrected as its owner stepped into the room. She was very beautiful, but what you noticed about her was her eyes-one was violet and one was blue. Oh, and you noticed that she wore all black with a chain belt on her miniskirt. And you noticed the long shapely legs in the fishnet tights. And you noticed the tongue ring… the Millennium Tongue Ring.

"Hello, I'm Kikai Bakura!"

**1.2: HYPER, CHEERFUL FLIRT** (by Tat)

Honda made a weird face. "A Millennium Tongue Ring?"

Kikai ignored the pointy-haired fellow and strode gracefully toward Yugi.

"Where's your yami?" she asked.

"A… er... he...I ..." Yugi stuttered, flushing. He fainted but luckily Yami emerged from his Puzzle and caught the small boy in his arms.

"I'm here..."

He handed his Light's body to Joun who was trying to figure out what was happening.

Brushing back a strand of her long silvery hair (that resembled Ryou's except it wasn't pointy), she winked at Yami.

"I'm so honor- I mean...I'm so glad to meet you."

"Er..."

Kikai touched her nose to Yami's. "You're so kawaii!"

Sneaking a kiss from him, she hopped back to her cousin, who was... erm… well in utter shock.

Face flushing bright red, the Pharaoh turned his head away so no one could see the blush on his cheeks. "Nic....nice to meet you, Kikai-sama."

"You don't need to be so formal-call me Kikai-chan."

She wrapped her arms around Ryou (no, she and her cousin don't have a relationship, they're just close!) who had no idea what to say. In fact, no one in the room could find anything to say about the hyper, cheerful flirt.

Finally someone found some words. "What's dis 'Yami Convention' about?" Joun asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at Kikai.

"Why don't you come and find out?" the punk-girl grinned, and wrapped her arms tighter around Ryou, who was sweatdropping.

Anzu turned to Yami.

"I don't trust her," she whispered. "What if she's just another Millennium Spirit after the Millennium Items? The whole Yami convention thing sounds suspicious."

"It's supper time, Kikai. Dad's gonna wonder what happened to us..." the silver-haired boy told his cousin.

"Wait..." she hissed and let go of her cousin. She began to huggle Yami.

"You will come, right?"

"Well, I don't know..."

"Please…" She gazed at him with puppy-dog eyes. "I'd really appreciate it, and maybe afterwards we could go out and have fun?"

Yami melted when he saw those eyes. "I'll come."

"It's a date." Kikai smiled and after waving her goodbyes she went home with Ryou.

"She seems friendly," Honda said after a long moment.

"Maybe a little TOO friendly," Anzu jealously remarked.

DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. 


	2. Kikai Motou?

The Yami Convention  
_By Rhapsody and Sky-Pirate-Tat_

Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**2.1: KIKAI MOTOU???** (by Rhapsody)

"Yami, what do you think?" Honda asked his friend's dark. "Should you really go?"

"No!" Anzu said immediately.

Joun folded his arms and closed his eyes, trying to look wise (it didn't work). "Let Yami and Yugi decide for themselves. Jealousy is an ugly thing, Anzu."

"What?!?" Anzu exploded. "I am NOT jealous!!!" She knocked Joun over his head. He fell to the ground, stunned, dropping Yugi, but luckily at this moment the small boy came to.

"Wha?" he began groggily. "What was… that?"

"You mean, who was that?" Honda asked.

"No, _what_…"

"_That_ was Kikai Bakura… Isn't she… great?" Yami remarked, his head in the clouds.

"No, she was scary," Yugi replied sincerely.

"Scary!?" Yami repeated angrily, grabbing his light by the shoulders. "You're crazy! We're going to that convention so I can show you!"

"But--!" Yugi protested, but Yami returned to his Puzzle without another word.

The day of the convention dawned bright and clear. Yami spent an hour in Yugi's bathroom trying to look nice, or at least not as forbidding. When asked, he claimed he wanted to make a good impression on all the other yamis, but if Yugi listened carefully against the door he could hear Yami humming an Egyptian love song and saying "Kikai" every so often in an unusually happy tone. Yugi was starting to worry.

Yami only had a true body if he was using Yugi's (then why was he in the bathroom? who knows), and Yugi was beginning to suspect that Yami liked Kikai. (The thought made him shiver.) If Yami liked Kikai then he would spend a lot of time with the girl, a frightening prospect to Yugi. He unhappily imagined a future scene…

((Yugi's thought-bubble)) Yami in his body dressed in a sharp blue suit, watching a black-veiled Kikai walk down the aisle of the church… Yami repeatedly telling him, It's just for the rest of your life…

Abruptly Yugi's thought-bubble popped. His eyes were wide and frightened.

No, he mouthed, unable to find his voice. Not _her_…

With shaking hand he locked himself in the closet. Yami couldn't go to the convention without him, and therefore Yami couldn't see Kikai, he wouldn't fall in love with Kikai, and he wouldn't _marry_ Kikai…

If it were that sort of door then Yugi would have swallowed the key.

**2.2: KIKAI'S LIGHT** (by Rhapsody)

It was ten a.m. and Ryou Bakura was sleeping in. Yami Bakura was amusing himself with planning his moves at the yami convention the pair would attend later and Ryou was having an unsettling dream about parrots. When the phone rang he bolted upright.

"No crackers for Polly!" he yelled before he could stop himself. Then he realized it was the phone. He picked it up.

"Ryou here."

"HELLO?!!! HELLO?! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME????" came a yell in his ear. It sounded like…

"Yami Yuugi? Is that you?"

"CAN YOU HEAR ME???"

"I can hear fine!" Ryou snapped back. "Why are you calling?"

"Well," Yami began in a more normal tone, "I was going to walk but I thought that the wind would muss my hair and I just fixed it and I realized that I didn't know where you lived anyway…"

He paused for a breath.

"And then I had to figure out how to use this contraption… RYOU, ARE YOU STILL THERE???"

"Yes!" Ryou cut in. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"It's little Yugi, he's locked himself in the closet…

"What???"

"He keeps mumbling something about Kikai and he refuses to go to the convention with me. I can't go alone… Could you help me get him out?"

"I'll be right there."

"I'm coming too!" a female voice interjected suddenly.

"Kikai?" Ryou said wonderingly. When had she picked up the phone?

"I've been listening and I want to come too! It'll be just a minute, Yami koibito…"

((Koibito means dear or loved one…))

She hung up and Ryou and Yami were left in a stunned silence.

"She likes me…" Yami breathed finally. He sounded happy.

"Erm…" Ryou began honestly, "actually, she calls everyone koibito…"

But Yami didn't appear to be listening.

"See you in a little while, Ryou," he replied, and hung up.

When the cousins arrived at Yugi's house the scene was just as Yami had described it: the door was locked and Yugi was nowhere in sight. Pressing his ear to the door, Ryou could hear the mumblings and mutterings of the frightened child.

"What caused this?" he asked, ear still to the door. Yami shrugged.

"Kikai Motou…" Yugi mumbled. "Nononononono………"

Ryou sweatdropped and jiggled the doorknob, wondering if perhaps it would be better if Yugi stayed in the closet. The door was indeed locked.

Kikai wrapped her arms around Yami and said sweetly, "You can tell us…"

"I… really don't know," Yami replied, distracted by the little circles she was making with her fingertip on his chest. His face was red. "When I came out of… the bathroom he was like …this. Took me a moment to realize… where he was…"

They spent about an hour trying to convince Yugi to come out, but he was so frightened by something (someone) that it appeared he'd had a nervous breakdown. Kikai pulled uselessly on the knob one last time, then sighed. For the first time she looked serious.

"There's only one thing to do…"

"What's that?" Yami frowned.

"I'm going to let my Light take over. She can convince him…"

Kikai closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, they were more innocent, somehow. She stood less confidently than before, and her clothes didn't seem to match her personality anymore.

She smoothed her skirt down, leaned toward the door, and said in a considerably softer, nicer tone, "Yugi?"

"Who're you?" Yugi asked, his first coherent sentence in quite a while.

"I'm Kikai… The real Kikai."

The sound of the name seemed to send Yugi into another frightened fit. After his screams died Kikai tried again.

"Please, Yugi, listen to me… Kikai is only…"

She paused and gave Yami a long look. "Um… could you leave the room for a moment?"

Puzzled, Yami did as asked and the girl continued.

"Kikai is only teasing your yami. She doesn't love him, really. You can go to this convention safely… Could you come out now?"

There was a tense silence as the cousins waited. Finally the doorknob turned and Yugi stumbled out, looking a bit worn. He shut the door behind him and collapsed onto the bed.

"Yugi…" Kikai whispered, leaning over him, "I think you're really sweet. I want to see you again when you feel better. Okay? I have to go…"

She shut her eyes and when she opened them again she was back to normal. She wrapped Yugi in a big hug, saying, "No hard feelings, huh? I just like to tease, really…"

"Tease who?" Yami asked as he walked back into the room.

"No one," Kikai responded cheerfully. She let go of Yugi and wrapped her arms around Yami's waist. "No one at all, Yami dear…"

Yugi and Ryou sweatdropped. It looked like they were going to go to the convention… 


	3. The Millennium Sock?

The Yami Convention  
_By Rhapsody and Sky-Pirate-Tat_

Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**3.1: THE MILLENNIUM SOCK?** (by Tat)

"Too bad Honda, Anzu, and Joun can't come with us."

"Uh huh…" Yami said, not paying attention to his Light.

"Ehh… Yami?"

Li'l Yugi waved his hand in front of Yami's face but nothing happened. Yami still had that dopey grin on his face.

In a way I'm kinda sad. I mean…Kikai doesn't love him at all and here he is with his head in the sky thinking about her. This is starting to sound like that romance story I read where the hero did anything he could to save this one lady and she left him for dead.

His thoughts were interrupted when Joun and Honda charged in. They were wearing dark eye liner, trying to copy the slanted cat eyes that were 'in' for the Yami's.

"Ohhhhhkay!" Joun smirked, "we're going to that convention."

"You don't have a Yami or a Millennium Item though."

The blonde held up a dirty old sock that had the weird eye thing on it. Obviously it was drawn on the sock with permanent marker. "Behold the Millennium Sock! With the ability to make any soul within a mile's radius to quiver at its stench."

Next was Honda who held up a lava lamp; it too had the eye design. "And gaze in wonder at the Millennium Lava Lamp, which does absolutely nothing at all! But looks really cool anyway!"

A sweatdropping Yugi crawled VERY far away.

WITH RYOU AND KIKAI…

"Why do you like teasing him?" Ryou asked his cousin; they were walking to the convention.

"It's amusing."

"But what if he finds out!? You're going to hurt him!"

Kikai's steps came to a halt and darkly she said, "I don't care if I end up hurting him. He's done the same to me so many times I can't count."

"What do you mean?"

**3.2: YAMI THE PLAYER** (by Rhapsody)

Kikai looked away from Ryou. For the first time that he could remember she had a sad, serious sort of look on her face.

"I loved him. In Egypt."

"WHAT?"

Ryou was stunned.

"I still do…" she said, half to herself. "But he was a player."

"Of Duel Monsters?"

Now Ryou was confused. What was so bad about playing Duel Monsters?

Kikai whacked him on the head.

"No, you fool, a player… of girls. I remember…"

The lines all began to blur and we cut to flashback…

_It was a beautiful summer day in ancient Egypt. The sands were quiet and the sky was an unforgettable blue. The pharaoh was holding a party._

Kikai had spent hours preparing for the pharaoh's birthday bash. She wanted to look perfect for him… the man she loved.

She went up to the palace early, wanting to see the boy before all of his other guests arrived. And there she discovered him…

With Isis. He was holding her close to him, whispering sweet nothings in her ears as she giggled and blushed innocently. Kikai disbelievingly burst into the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she demanded of Yami.

He looked up with surprise in his face. He obviously hadn't expected to be caught.

"Kikai…" he began weakly, but she stormed from the room in her towering anger.

"I never spoke to him again," she finished softly. "Until now. He doesn't even remember who I am! So I'm returning a bad favor…"

Ryou had no idea what to say.

WITH YAMI AND YUGI…

Yugi and Yami were walking down the street side by side, one ethereal and not quite there, his head in the clouds, the other in deep thought.

"Yami, why do you like Kikai so much?" Yugi finally asked.

Yami considered it for a moment, and then he smiled. "I don't know… I feel like I've fallen in love again. I think I must have known her in Egypt… Yes, I remember now…"

The edges blurred again and we enter Yami's flashback.

_"You're so nice to me, Kikai…"_

"But everyone is nice to you, my Pharaoh."

"Please, call me Yami. And it's not the same, Kikai… Everyone else is nice because they think they have to be… And it just doesn't seem like that with you."

"It's because…" But here the girl paused.

"What is it?" He gently took her chin and raised her eyes to meet his. "Please tell me."

She blushed visibly. "It's because… I love you, Yami."

Yami sighed dreamily. Poor Yugi's thoughts were going a mile a minute.

/If she used to love him… then what happened? Did Yami do something he forgot? Or has she changed over these thousands of years???

/I've got a headache. /

"We're here!" Joun announced as they approached the large building. He still held the Millennium Sock proudly, and Honda carried his Lamp.

I wonder if they'll actually let those two in… Yugi thought, and sweatdropped. Then Yami entered his body and he was pushed to the back of his own mind, now just a spectator in what he figured would probably end up as a Millennium Soap Opera. 


	4. Break It, Buy It

The Yami Convention  
_By Rhapsody and Sky-Pirate-Tat_

Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**4.1: BREAK IT BUY IT** (by Tat)

Malik had been following Kikai and Ryou, just to keep his evil tailing skills in practice, and he'd heard the whole thing… He popped out from behind a tree to talk to Kikai.

"My, this is very interesting," he said.

"Malik…" Kikai sighed. "Don't go blabbing this to everybody."

"But it's amusing, now isn't it? The pharaoh not only playing shadow games but girls as well?" The psycho cocked his head to the side.

Meanwhile with Yugi and the other peoples…

Surprisingly, Joun and Honda got inside the yami convention.

"Look at this!"

"Don't touch that!"

"What does this do?"

"YO KID! YOU BREAK IT YOU BUY IT!"

Eh…Yug.." Joun sweatdropped and held his hand out, a gesture that meant: 'Can ya lend me some cash?'

The tri-color-haired boy groaned.

Meanwhile with Yami…

"Wow, lots of people, but where's the Yami that matters most?"

Kikai… he thought to himself. She's so pretty, smart, smells good...

"And she's a D-cup!"

Everyone stared at Yami.

Did I just say that out loud?!

**4.2: TO BREAK A YAMI'S HEART…** (by Rhapsody)

"Kikai…" Ryou said uncertainly as they approached the squat brick building holding the convention. Malik was walking with them, his arms behind his head, whistling a song he had written about his revenge on Yami. He was still amused about Yami's history with Kikai.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kikai said, imagining what she would do to poor Yami to completely break his heart as hers had been.

"I… wish you wouldn't do this. To Yami."

Kikai laughed and glomped the boy. "Ryou, you're so cute! Always worrying over your friends…"

"So you won't-?"

"Of course I will. This doesn't change anything!" she announced with a grin.

"Present your Millennium Item for admittance, please," the guard asked. They had reached the front door. Ryou surrendered to his yami (who was as amused as Malik) and they went in.

/Ah, there she is… /

Yami spotted Kikai's silvery hair in the crowd.

"Come on!" he said to Joun and Honda, who were arguing with a yami over the validity of their Items. Yami almost skipped over to Kikai, who obligingly draped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, koibito, what's up?"

"Isn't that cute?" an old woman yami whispered to another as they watched the pair from a distance. "Young yami love…" Her companion nodded, neither knowing the incongruity of it.

"Hello, Kikai dear…" Yami sighed happily.

Ryou gave him a look of such pity that he frowned.

"What's bothering you, Bakura?"

Yami Ryou (aka Bakura) took back his facial control from his meddling Light and replied happily, "Nothing at all! My Light's just being a pain."

Yami nodded in sympathy. "So, Kikai… what would you like to do?" he whispered into her ear.

Expose you for the fraud you are, Yami, and strew the ashes of your broken heart among hot Egyptian sands! But not yet, not yet…

"Oh, but who are your friends?" she asked, noticing Joun and Honda. "I thought they didn't have ya-"

Joun clamped his hand over her mouth. "Sshh! We're incognito. We wanted to come too! See my Millennium Sock?"

He held it up for her inspection. Her face turned slightly green. "I can smell it…"

"Joun, put that wretched thing away!" Yami insisted immediately.

Joun took a look at his love-struck friend and did as told, upon which large yami enforcers came and dragged him away. Yami, already turned back to Kikai, didn't notice.

"Excuse me, excuse me! Could I have your attention please?"

It was _Pegasus_ on the stage. Yami gasped in amazement, but Pegasus didn't seem to be doing anything evil.

"Greetings, ladies, gentlemen, and yamis. I am Pegasus J. Crawford, creator of modern-day Duel Monsters, and possibly the most famous yami in the world. On behalf of our sponsor, I'd like to welcome you all to this convention. And would Kikai Bakura come up here please? She's our guest of honor, and I'd like her to say a few words."

Kikai unwrapped herself from Yami and strode up to the stage.

/This is it…/ she thought. /Time to expose Yami for the _jerk_ he is…/

/This is it…/ Yami Bakura thought as she mounted the platform. /Time for my attack!/

He leapt at Yami but was intercepted by a tan-skinned blond… Malik.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at him.

"I want to kill him!" Malik said. "Not you! He killed my father!"

"But he tried to remove me from my host twice!"

"I wanna kill him!"

"I want to!"

They continued to argue. Right before them the object of their hatred stood, completely unaware of their fight. Yami was a very lucky guy.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Kikai Bakura, and I have a very important message for you," Kikai began…

/Kikai, don't do this,/ a small voice spoke up from the back of her mind.

/Be quiet, Light. You don't understand…/

/I don't think you do either… /

Kikai coughed. "Excuse me for just a moment…" 


	5. A Confused Heart

The Yami Convention  
_By Rhapsody and Sky-Pirate-Tat_

Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**5.1: A CONFUSED HEART** (by Tat)

Everyone mumbled as Kikai strode off the stage and into the back.

"I hope Kikai is fine…"

Yami had a worried look on his face.

"She's never alright," Bakura said, and stared at Yami. He was both angry and amused at him for what he did to his cousin those thousand sands ago.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is she's depressed about something…" The evil yami smirked.

"Tell me."

"Let's see…you tried to get rid of me… two times. No."

Suddenly a yami in a black suit with sunglasses tapped Bakura on the shoulder. "Sir, Kikai-sama wants to see you."

/Be quiet! /

With her silvery hair and tears stuck to her face, Kikai tried to push her Light's thoughts to the back of her mind. It wasn't working.

/I'm telling you, maybe it was a mistake. Maybe he got drunk that day or- /

/STOP STOP!!!!/

/If you wish I'll leave you be./

/For Bastet's sake, please do./

A knock was heard from the other side of the door.

"Kikai-chan, it's me… Bakura."

"Enter," she whispered, which her cousin couldn't hear but he went in anyway.

As soon as he came in she hugged him, this time for comfort.

"I couldn't-"

"Shhh…" He patted her head. "Just let it out."

"I wish it'd all go away, I don't want to feel hatred and love at the same time!" she cried in his arms. Bakura never was NICE to anyone but her.

"Hey what's taking so-" Yami began, charging in through the door…

**5.2: A CONFESSION** (by Rhapsody)

"Kikai, are you… crying? What's wrong?" Yami asked, confused. He drew closer to her, but she held up her arms in defense.

"Go away!!!"

"But-"

"Go away!"

Baffled, Yami obligingly returned to his seat, his thoughts whirling.

What's wrong with Kikai? he thought for the millionth time, and Yugi decided to answer.

Only she knows that. But, Yami, listen… She's only been playing with your heart, but I don't know why… Maybe that is why she is crying.

She doesn't love me? Yami thought painfully.

Yugi sent a voiceless wave of comfort and assent, upon which Yami returned to his Puzzle and refused to come out.

"Hatred is so simple! Why can't I hate him?" Kikai asked Bakura, lifting her head from his chest.

"I really don't know, Kikai-chan… I can hate him fine, but I never loved him," Bakura replied honestly.

/You can't hate him because you still love him,/ Kikai's Light said knowingly.

/But love isn't supposed to hurt!/

/Kikai, love always hurts! Always! But being able to stand the hurting and still feeling something for that person… That is love. /

/Light, how do you know these things?/

/I… I've fallen in love with little Yugi by just watching through our eyes. But he's afraid of you, and me too, I think./

/Well, we'll have to fix that!/

Kikai rose to her feet and wiped the tears from her eyes. Bakura marveled at the sudden change in her demeanor. She was herself again, proud and confident and full of purpose.

/Your speech, first, Dark,/ Kikai reminded the yami.

/Oh, yeah…/

She stepped back onto the stage, her eyes still reddened, but able to go on again.

"I'll never understand that girl," Bakura muttered to himself, and Ryou agreed. They returned to their seat.

"Hello again. Sorry for the delay. I just wanted to say… Welcome to this convention, everyone, and… I love you, Yami Yugi!"

A cheer went up and Yami came out of his Puzzle again, even more confused than he was before.

"Please return to your convention activities. I've got to go find some mistletoe and my favorite yami!"

"But this isn't Christmas or America," a yami shouted from the crowd.

"Who cares?!" she replied. "Oh, and little Yugi… my Light loves you too!"

Now both Yami and Yugi were confused, but they had the twin feelings that Yami Kikai and Kikai would enlighten them. 


	6. A Suitably Mushy Ending

The Yami Convention  
_by Tat Claire Kokoro and Rhapsody Moonschild_

DISCLAIMER: Yu-gi-oh! belongs to someone that ain't us poor authors.

* * *

**6.1: A SUITABLY MUSHY ENDING** (by Tat)

After the convention the whole gang went to Ryou's house. His dad was on another 'around the world' trip so of course he wasn't there and Ryou's yami Bakura was still in control.

"I finally found some mistletoe!"

Kikai dragged Yami to the doorway where the Christmassy stuff was hanging and gave him a soft kiss. When they pulled away for air (yeah, I know Yami's don't breathe but reflex ya know) they saw everyone staring at the little 'love scene.'

An "Awwwwwwww!" came out of their mouths.

"Kikai must you kiss HIM in front of me?" Bakura glared evilly at Kikai.

"Oh I'm sorry Bakura-chan…" Kikai pressed her lips to her cousin. "Now you two are even!"

"I didn't mean I was jealous!"

"Just admit it." Sky blue and lavender slanted eyes gleamed. "You've had a crush on me all along."

She turned back to rest of the gang and received a bunch of 'I can't believe you can act that way to your cousin!' stares.

"I was just teasing," she sweatdropped.

LATER…

It was three in the morning and most of the people were asleep, including Yugi and Kikai's Light snuggled up together. Placing a blanket on the both of them, the silvery- haired spirit saw Yami motioning her upstairs.

Kikai slowly crept up the stairs and followed him, looking behind her to make sure Bakura wasn't tagging along.

Then she found herself in Ryou's room, the place was mostly plain except for the photographs gracing the walls. Most of them were snapshots of Yami's or Seto's embarrassing moments.

Yami patted the bed, telling her to sit next to him. She did.

"I'm sorry for whatever it was I did then." He wrapped his arms around her in embrace and she returned it.

"It's okay… just DON'T do it again." Her eyes shot daggers at him, meant to give him an uneasy feeling, but instead he just stared into her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes."

"They're ugly. One blue and the other violet… talk about weird and hideous at the same time."

"They're not hideous, they're unique. It's what makes you lovely." Yami French-kissed her then gazed into her eyes once more.

"They remind me of sapphire and amethyst gems, they sparkle so bright."

"Could you stop with the mushy stuff? It's really making me sick." Kikai giggled and fingered Yami's golden bangs.

Outside, Shadi (the turban guy) was sitting on a tree limb watching and wiping his tears with his sleeve. "That was soooo sweet! I want a sequel!"

Suddenly a police siren blared at him and flashed lights.

"Sir, get out of the tree! There have been complaints about someone crying profusely and saying, 'That's soooooo sweet' in-between tears. It's disturbing the neighbors."

"Please let there be a sequel…" Shadi sighed and jumped out of the tree.

END


End file.
